


Inner Demons

by Rositadixon123



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rositadixon123/pseuds/Rositadixon123
Summary: Colt Morgan was a bounty hunter trying to find his way and his family. When he finds what he looking for and is pulled away from it. Will it be for the best or for the worse.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Sadie Adler/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of my original rdr2 story Sins of A family. I am very proud of that story, but since I have finished, I have had so many ideas that I want to do, and I want to revisit it and fix problems I have with it. If anybody wondered, Colt's name will still be the same because I think that is perfect. The ending for sure. If you read the original, I hope you tag along on this one too. 

After writing a few chapters. This could be its own story and I wouldn’t really call it a rewrite. It still had Colt but that is because I like him a lot. You can call it rewrite if you like but it doesn’t have to be. Enjoy!  
Chapter 1-The Bounty Hunter  
6 months before the Black Water Massacre  
It was the year 1899. It was towards the end of the old west. The days of gunslingers and outlaws. These days there were bounty hunters who brought those outlaws in. One of those bounty hunters was Colt Morgan. Colt Morgan had brown hair and blue eyes. He had an average build and a while Arabian named Thea. Colt was 39 years old and was an orphan as his parents had died at a young age. He had a brother who he did not know if he was dead or alive. Colt knew he was good at one thing, and that was bounty hunting. He didn't have many friends. He liked that cause it kept the people he loved safe. Colt was in Valentine as of right now at the hotel. Colt gets out of the hotel bed, which was not a very nice place to sleep. He grabs his black hat off the nightstand and puts it on. Colt was wearing black pants and a black coat with a t-shirt under it. He had brown boots and two holsters with his two Schofield revolvers that his father owned before him. Colt leaves the room and heads downstairs.

"Morning, Colt. How did you sleep?" The hotel clerk asks.

"The best someone like me can," Colt says. He pulls out five dollars and puts it on the desk.

"You already paid," The clerk says.

"Call it a tip," Colt says before he leaves. Colt walks over to Thea and pets her head. "Ready for another day, girl," Colt says as he gets ready to climb on his horse. 

"Colt," A man says from behind him. He turns around and sees the hotel clerk. "I forgot you had a letter," The hotel clerk says as he hands Colt a letter. 

"Thanks," Colt says as the clerk goes back inside. Colt sits on the bench on the porch and opens the letter. "Hey, Colt, this is Cripps. You know your business partner. I am still up in Big Valley. I would like to see you up here soon. We have goods to sell. Take a break from bounty hunting and come to see your friend," The letter reads. Colt smiles and puts the note in his satchel. He walks to Thea and climbs on his horse. He rides out of Valentine, heading for Big Valley.

Colt stops his horse inside of the camp. Cripps stands up and looks at him. "Look who decided to show up," Cripps says as Colt gets out of his horse. Colt walks over to the older man and hugs him.

"It's good to see you, Cripps," Colt says.

"We have skins waiting to be sold," Cripps says. "There is a man who offered a good sum for a bearskin," Cripps says.

"How much?" Colt asks.

"$150," Cripps says.

"Not bad. I'll head up in the mountains. I know where one is," Colt says. Cripps nods as he heads back to his wagon. Colt climbs back on Thea and leaves camp, heading for the mountains. Colt stops on a trail when he hears a gunshot. He hears another one and turns his horse, heading further into the woods. The snow under his horse comes up as Thea runs through it. He rides and sees a woman on a rock. There were two wolves at the bottom of the rock with three dead behind them. Colt pulls out his Lancaster rifle and aims. He shoots one in the head. The woman and the last one turns and looks at him. Colt shoots the last one in the head. It falls to the ground dead. Colt gets off Thea and walks towards the woman. "Are you okay, Ma'am?" Colt asks.

"One got me in the leg," The woman says.

"I'm Colt Morgan," Colt says as he helps her down from the rock. 

"Sadie Alder. Thank you, Mr. Morgan," Sadie says.

"Of course. Is there somewhere I can take you?" Colt asks.

"Yes, if you would be so kind," Sadie says. Colt leads Saide over to his horse. He helps Sadie onto the back and climbs on. Colt heads back to the trail.

"What happened?" Colt asks.

"I was hunting, and one of them took me down, and I lost my ammo," Sadie says.

"Well, let's get you home," Colt says. He rides his horse Sadie directing him towards her home. He rides for a little bit until he sees a small house. He stops in front of the house, and a man comes out.

"Sadie, what happened?" The man asks. Colt gets off Thea and helps Sadie down.

"Got attacked by wolves. One got her in the leg," Colt says.

"Thank you, sir. I'm her husband, Jake," Jake says.

"Colt Morgan," Colt says.

"You're a bounty hunter, aren't you?" Jake asks..

"Yes, I am," Colt says.

"I have read about you a few times," Jake says.

"I was hunting for food. We are running low," Sadie says.

"I can help," Colt says.

"We couldn't ask that," Jake says.

"No, really, let me help. I have the money," Colt says.

"It might be better for you to see a doctor," Jake says.

"The closest one is in Valentine," Sadie says.

"I'll take you to Valentine," Colt says.

"Our wagon we could all go," Jake says.

"Okay," Colt says.

"Are you sure?" Sadie asks.

"Yes. I can hook Thea up," Colt says as he goes over to the wagon. He hooks Thea up as Jake comes over with another horse. They hook them both up, and Colt puts a blanket in the back. Jake and Colt help Sadie into the back and cover her with a blanket. The two men climb into the wagon and leave, heading for Valentine. They had just gotten out of the mountain, and night was coming.

"We should stop," Jake says.

"We will. We’re close to my camp," Colt says. Colt says. Ten minutes later, Colt stops the wagon at camp.

"You brought people back?" Cripps asks as he comes over. Colt smirks.

"Cripps, Jake and Sadie Adler. A wolf bit Sadie and I'm taking them to Valentine for supplies and so she can see a doctor. Mind checking the wound?" Colt asks Cripps.

"Why not," Cripps says. He goes to the bag of the wagon and moves the blanket. He moves Sadie's pants up and looks at the bite. 'She will need a doctor. But if you get her there in the next two days. She should be fine," Cripps says.

"Thank you," Jake says.

"Get some sleep. We leave tomorrow at first light," Colt says as he goes to his tent. He sits down and pulls out his journal. "I met a married couple today and saved one. I am taking the woman Sadie to Valentine with her. Husband Jake and I feel we have quite the ride," Colt writes before he lays his head down and closes his eyes, and goes to sleep.

This was more of an intro chapter to this story. As I said, this is a rewrite and has started out very differently. This story won't really have a schedule; I will upload chapters when I finish them. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 3-Family

Chapter 3-Family  
It has been two days since Colt was shot and treated at Valentine with Sadie. Jake and Sadie were still in Valentine and would be there until the next day. Colt was riding with them back to Big Valley. Colt walks out of the doctor's office and walks to the sheriff's office. He walks inside, and Malloy looks at him. "You look good, Colt," Malloy says. Colt nods as he looks around.

"How have they been?" Colt asks the sheriff.

"Why don't you go check, Colt. They have been asking about you, and you are in town till tomorrow. I'll let your friends know where you went," Malloy says. Colt nods and walks outside. He walks over to Thea and climbs on. He rides past the sheriff's office and up to a house by itself outside Valentine. He gets off Thea and walks up to the door, and opens the door. He walks inside and shuts the door as the people two kids in the house turn around.

"Dad!" They yell as a girl and a boy runs up and hugs Colt. Colt picks them up with a grunt and a smile on his face. Colt looks at the woman at the table as he kisses his kid's heads. 

"Hey, guys," Colt says as he sets them down. His son Walker had brown hair and green eyes. His father's hair color and his mother's eye color. His daughter Lydia had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Dirty blond hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father's. They were both ten. He looks at their mother, Emily. She had dirty blond hair and green eyes. She was 25 when they met, and they had their kids four years later. They had broken up when the kids were five. "Hey, Em," Colt says as he sits down. The kids follow him.

"It's been about two months, Colt," Emily says. "Where have you been?" Emily.

"I've been doing my job. You still get my money for the kids," Colt says to her. 

"Yeah, I think they would prefer it if you were here," Emily says before she stands up and walks into another room. Colt sighs as he looks at his kids. 

"I'm sorry I haven't been here more. I was helping some people," Colt tells them.

"How long will you be here this time?" Walker asks. Colt sighs as he looks at them. 

"A day," Colt says to them. The kids sigh before they leave and go into the kitchen with their mother. Colt sighs as he goes outside and sits down on the steps. He pulls out a cigarette and lights it. He leans his head back and sits against the wall. He hears footsteps and sees Jake, who sits down by him.

"Sheriff told me where you were," Jake says. "You don't seem too happy after seeing your kids," Jake says. Colt says to him.

"I'm missing so much. They don't even like me. My ex-wife wants to kill me," Colt says.

"How much money do you have, Colt?" Jake asks Colt, who looks at him.

"A thousand. Maybe more," Colt says.

"You have a house, guns, and a horse. You have enough money to last you for years and when you start to need money again. You can bounty hunt until you have more money," Jake says. "Most people with the job you have don't get to have families. You do, Colt. Don't waste that," Jake says. He stands up and walks back down the hill. Colt watches him before he sighs and throws his cigarette on the ground, and stomps it out. He sighs as he walks back inside and into the kitchen where the kids were helping their mother. They look at him.

"I thought you left," Emily says to him.

"Can we talk? All of us," Colt says to them. They nod as Emily turns the stove off. They walk to the table and sit down. 

"What?" Emily asks.

"You all have good reason to be mad at me. I know I have been gone, and when I am, I am for months," Colt says. 

"We don't know if you'll come back," Lydia says to him.

"I know, and you shouldn't have to go through that. I came here helping a woman and her husband. I'm going to help them get home, and then I'm done. I'll be coming here and staying," Colt tells them.

"You're serious?" Emily asks him. Colt nods.

"I have enough money to last us a while. I'll get a job or hunt again when I need it," Colt says. Walker was the first one out of his seat. He runs over to his dad and hugs him. Lydia follows him as Emily smiles at them. Emily nods to him, and Colt nods back. That night Colt lays his kids down in bed. 

"Will you be here when we wake up?" Walker asks. Colt nods and smiles.

"Yeah, and I'll be back after I get Sadie and Jake home," Colt says.

"Love you, Dad," His kids say. Colt kisses their head and walks to the door.

"Love you guys," Colt says before he walks out of the room. He shuts the door and looks at Emily, who was sitting at the table with a bottle. 

"Want one?" Emily asks. Colt nods as he sits down. Emily pours him a glass and slides it over to him. "Thank you," Colt looks at her. "The kids have missed you. They are so happy you are staying," Emily says to him.

"I should have realized earlier," Colt says.

"It doesn't matter now," Emily says. "How many people know about the kids and me?" Emily asks.

"Not many. The sheriff, Jake and Sadie, and that's it. I made sure nobody found out. I wanted to keep you all safe," Colt says.

"I know. I know you did," Emily says as she takes a drink. "What about your brother?"

"If I get a lead. I'll go after him," Colt says. "I hope you understand that," Colt says. 

"I do, and I won't stop you," Emily says. Colt nods as he finishes his drink.

"Guest room is still clean?" Colt asks. Emily nods. "Goodnight, Em," Colt says as he walks into the guest room. 

"Night," Emily says before she gets up and goes to her room. The next day Colt rode with Sadie and Jake on their way back up the mountain. They get back to Jake's house at 2:00 Pm. 

"We can't thank you enough for what you did," Jake says.

"Don't worry. It's what I do," Colt says. Jake holds out his hand to Colt.

"Stay in contact?" Jake asks.

"You know where to find me," Colt says as she shakes Jake's hand. He hugs Sadie and climbs on Thea before he heads back down the hill. He stops at Cripps camp, who looks up at him.

"Finally, come on, we have work to do," Cripps says.

"I'm done, Cripps," Colt says. Cripps looks at him.

"What?" Cripps asks.

"I have kids, Cripps. I can't keep doing this. I'll help you sell skins for money. But you'll have to move down to Valentine. It will be a legal business," Colt says.

"I'll meet you down there," Cripps says. Colt nods as he climbs on his horse and leaves. Colt hitches Thea at the house and gets off. He walks inside the house and sees Emily at the table. 

"Where are the kids?" Colt asks.

"Helping Luke with his animals," Emily says.

"Luke?" Colt asks.

"A friend," Emily says. Colt nods as he goes into his room. He opens the closet and pulls out his guns. He puts them in a case and sits down on the bed. He takes his hat off and lays down. 

Thanks for reading. This story is fun to write, and I hope you guys like it. I have some ideas for later, but I think either the next chapter or the chapter after we'll get into the game's story. As always, suggestions, ideas, and feedback are welcomed.


	3. Letting you know

This is for all of my stories. I have Act testing this week and that has my full focus. So as of right now, there will be no upload for any of my stories on Monday or Wednesday. There may be an update on Friday but that would be it. I hope you all understand and if anybody has any ideas these next few days will be the best to message me and let me know. Thank you all so much for the support and I hope that I may be able to get an update on Wednesday. That is it and I will see you all in a few days.

RositaDixon123


End file.
